The Central Oncology Group owes its origins to the Surgical Adjuvant studies sponsored by the National Cancer Institute in 1956, its orientation to the Central Drug Evaluation Progream organized in 1961 and its current thrust to the reorganization of that program into the Central Oncology Group in 1970. It represents an aggregate of university based internists and surgeons dedicated to group protocol studies of human solid tumors with chemotherapeutic agents. The earlier emphasis upon Phase I and II studies has been replaced by more sophisticated Phase III, adjuvant, immunologic and other studies aimed at improving the plight of patients suffering from malignant solid tumors. The principal investigator will continue to participate in those Central Oncology Group studies compatible with the facilities and capabilities of the School of Medicine of the University of California at Davis. The objective of this participating unit will be to provide as many acceptable study patients to protocol studies as possible. Patients to be included will be carefully screened to insure that all current accepted methods of treatment for their malignant disease has been applied prior to inclusion in any of the studies proposed. Informed consent will be obtained from all patients prior to initiation of an investigative regimen. The principal investigator will continue to contribute to the total activities of the Central Oncology Group as he has in the past in committee activities, protocol design and writing, protocol study supervision and preparation of papers for publication.